The present invention relates to a medical or surgical bandage suitable for use in providing musculo-skeletal support and treatment of skin conditions. In particular, the invention relates to positioning a gel against the skin utilizing a stretchable bandage that also provides the added benefit of orthopedic, or musculo-skeletal, support for the joint or portion of the body on which the bandage is wrapped.